


Новая жизнь

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Explode
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Что было в прошлом, осталось в прошлом, персонажи даже автору ни фига не рассказали





	Новая жизнь

— Да ты охуел уже у меня под окнами газовать, тощий уебок! — Гора показался из своего дома, по мнению Масаши, который уже двадцатый круг вокруг наворачивал, непозволительно поздно. Но представившееся зрелище точно стоило ожидания: экс-лидер Судзурана выскочил босиком, в одних драных джинсах, с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем в цветочек в руках. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — Ода заглушил мотор. — Давно уже пора было это сделать.

— Не о чем! — Гора сплюнул и принялся ожесточенно тереть полотенцем волосы. — Я не разговариваю с мудаками. А уж тем более мне не о чем перетирать с приведениями из прошлой жизни. 

— Тору-кун! — Ода с трудом отвел взгляд от пластыря, выделявшегося ярким пятном на спине когда-то лучшего друга. 

— Отъебись, мразь! — Гора поднял голову. — И больше не смей со мной даже заговаривать. Я не Шибата, всепрощением не страдаю! — Тору растянул губы в злой ухмылке. — И все забывал тебя поздравить. Хороших ты новых друзей собрал под свои знамена: один людей заживо сжигает, второй тоже отличный боец — без разговоров ножом в печень. Как у тебя, у них совсем за душой ничего нет. С такими мудаками я с удовольствием буду играть в молчанку до конца жизни. Так что съебывай по-хорошему, пока я внутренности твоего мопеда с твоими собственными кишками в фарш не перемешал!

Вздрогнув от грохота, с которым Гора захлопнул за собой дверь, Масаши зло стукнул по колену. И тут же рассмеялся. Сколько времени прошло, а все по-прежнему. Ничего не изменилось: ни сила удара, ни градус обидчивости. Как и раньше, Тору заводится с полуоборота, как хорошо отлаженный мотоцикл. Но сейчас для такого поведения у него было до хера причин. 

Чертов Фудживара. Вечно от него одни неприятности. Прям магнит какой-то. Вроде и не дурак, но с мозгами порой особенно хуево. Это ж надо так хотеть себе человека, но при этом делать все, чтобы тот от тебя шарахался, как от огня. И что такого в этом Шибате? По-настоящему странный. Хер поймешь, о чем думает. Вечно себе на уме. А Фудживара от этого точно без собственного ума скоро останется. Не успел из колонии выйти, как нацепил на ухо свой пиковый туз. И думает, что никто не заметил, что ли? Да достаточно посмотреть на кулон Шибаты, чтобы все встало на свои места. Сохнет по лидеру Куросаки, точно девка. Закопался в своей вине и не видит ничего дальше носа. Да еще и затягивает в свои дебильные игры других. А стоит только шаг вперед сделать, так и бери Шибату голыми руками. Тору в одном прав — простил тот Фудживару. Никто никогда не разберется почему, но это факт. Шибата такой Шибата, что и слов других не подберешь. Тору за такое не то что не простил — отомстил бы, как только очухался. 

Или... Перестал бы замечать. Ода выдохнул. Он ведь точно знал, что из этого хуже. Кости срастутся, башка заживет, мотоцикл отремонтируется, но вот с чувствами по-другому. Их собрать или вернуть чаще всего невозможно. Насколько же тогда, в той самой прошлой жизни, Тору было больно, что он вырвал их все из своего сердца. Он сумел. А что делать тем, кто не обладает достаточной силой, чтобы обо всем забыть? Только жить, как тень, изредка оказываясь в орбите Тору, чтобы хотя бы на него посмотреть. Ода и в заваруху вместе с Фудживарой полез только поэтому. Потому что в любой другой ситуации Тору его бы к себе на пушечный выстрел не подпустил. 

Вот и получил свой шанс. А заодно и новый всплеск ненависти. Но и это больше, чем ничего. Пусть замечает, даже если только для того, чтобы измолотить кости в кашу. Ведь пока Тору бил, можно было смотреть на него сколько угодно. Пусть даже сквозь окровавленные волосы и выхаркивая собственные внутренности. Это все было неважно. 

Главное, что Тору тогда пришел сам. Значит, знал, где искать. Значит, все не так, как казалось всегда. Предательства из прошлой жизни Тору не простил, но и забыть обо всем, что было до него, тоже не сумел. Да, он в тот день искал Фудживару, но ведь существовала уйма возможностей узнать о нем, минуя Оду. Но именно его Тору почти превратил в отбивную, задавая один и тот же вопрос. Только на это было плевать. Тору был рядом, можно было ощутить его дыхание, почувствовать его запах, увидеть, как блестят его глаза. И если для этого всего нужно было просто не выдавать Фудживару, то цена становилась практически никакой. 

Но все снова пошло не так. Кимура за попытку решить за Оду до сих пор харкал кровью и не мог толком сесть на мотоцикл. Еще неизвестно, что бы с ним стало, если бы другие парни не оттащили обезумевшего лидера. Но от мысли, что он мог потерять Тору снова, и на этот раз навсегда, в тот день слетели тормоза. Выдохнуть Ода смог, только когда собственными глазами увидел, как Тору уходит из больницы. Пусть не совсем хорошо держась на ногах и побледневший от потери крови, но живой. Ода тогда впервые за долгое время снова гордился им, как в детстве. Как делал это всегда, пока сам же все и не разрушил. 

Масаши завел мотоцикл и усмехнулся, представив, как наверняка сейчас вздрогнул Тору. Но все это было уже неважно. Теперь, когда больше нет ни проблем Фудживары, ни внутренних разборок в Судзуране, есть шанс все возвратить. Вернуть прошлую жизнь не получится, но можно попробовать выстроить новые отношения. Метр за метром. Шаг за шагом. Слово за словом. Сейчас, как и в тот раз, на карту поставлено все. Но ошибок Ода Масаши больше не совершит. И никто за него решать больше не будет. Никто. Даже Тору.


End file.
